memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Carpenter Street (episode)
Archer and T'Pol travel back in time to stop the Xindi-Reptilians in 21st century Detroit. Summary A man from the early 21st century receives a phone call from a Xindi-Reptilian. From what they discuss, it appears that the man probably does not know to whom he is talking and that his motivation is money. Later, the man abducts a prostitute and brings her into a room with other sedated people who he apparently kidnapped earlier. Loomis works at a blood bank and has been selecting people who are examples of different blood types. On ''Enterprise'', Daniels, the Temporal Agent, contacts Captain Archer at night in the ship's galley. He tells Archer that there is no record in the 31st century of a conflict between Humans and Xindi, so everything that is happening is the result of temporal incursions. That's the same thing the Suliban controller from the future had told Archer and Daniels says there's no reason to disbelieve it. Daniels has come to ask Archer for his help--three Xindi Reptilians from Archer's century have been detected on 21st century Earth. Daniels gives Archer a communicator and "temporal tags" he can use to mark anything from their time for Daniels to bring back. He is allowed to bring one person with him, and he chooses T'Pol, who is still skeptical that time travel is possible. Archer tells Trip where they're going and leaves him in charge of Enterprise. The captain and T'Pol are then transported to Detroit, Michigan back in 2004. They then "borrow" a Dodge Ram truck (and some money) and begin searching to find the Xindi hideout. They soon find it in an abandoned factory on Carpenter Street and witness Loomis (the abductor) bringing another "specimen". They detect three Xindi biosigns inside, as well as the five sedated humans. Archer tells T'Pol to set her phase pistol on kill since stun hasn't seem to affect the Reptilians much. Inside the facility, the Xindi asks Loomis to bring specimens for the last two blood types by the next day. Loomis wants to wait because there are news reports about people going missing and he is worried about being caught since they can all be connected to the blood bank where he works. The Xindi offers him a double reward, and he agrees. Archer and T'Pol then follow Loomis to his apartment and eventually get him to talk. He says the man he brings people to said he was a doctor working on a vaccine who said he wasn't going to hurt anyone. The "doctor" wanted 8 people, one of each blood type. He always stays in the shadows. Archer says he matches one of the last two profiles, a healthy male with B-negative blood, and he will be the next "abduction", to be able to get inside the building undetected. On the way, they stop at a drive in and Loomis and Archer get hamburgers while T'Pol looks on in disgust. After being brought in, Loomis puts Archer on a bed and hooks up an IV. He tells him the doctor comes by every hour for blood samples and readministers the sedative every six hours. Loomis leaves with T'Pol. She fires her "raygun" into the car door to prove it is real. Loomis is worried that the doctor will come after him if Archer is caught. He lights a cigarette and she tells him to put it out. He complains about not getting paid. At the factory, the Xindi walk through the room taking blood samples, including Archer's. He pretends to be asleep. After they leave, Archer explores and, from what he sees, suspects the Xindi are building some kind of bioweapon, a viral agent. T'Pol contacts him on the communicator and they discuss the situation. Archer guesses they went to the past to hide from someone. He thought about trying to destroy their equipment, but is afraid of releasing the bioweapon. T'Pol says they must have some kind of temporal beacon--if he can destroy that, it would prevent the Xindi them from bringing back what they have collected so far. He modifies his scanner to locate the beacon. He destroys it and shoots one Xindi before being forced to withdraw. The other two take the virus and run. Archer pursues to prevent the two remaining Xindi from releasing the toxin in the present period. He gives T'Pol their location in the west alley and she tells Loomis to drive there. When they arrive, Loomis beeps the horn to warn his associates, then tries to stab T'Pol with a switchblade knife. As they struggle inside the car, T'Pol manages to shoot the second Xindi and Archer pursues the third. T'Pol switches her phaser back to stun and shoots Loomis, then joins Archer in the pursuit. The Xindi finds a ventilation fan and prepares to release the toxin. Archer and T'Pol engage him in a firefight, then T'Pol shoots as Archer sneaks up on the Xindi from the other side. The Xindi says they will not allow humans to destroy them. Archer and T'Pol bring the three Xindi and their equipment back to the 22nd century using the temporal tags given to them by Daniels and store most of it in Cargo Bay 2 as Trip looks on. Archer keeps one virus sample for Phlox to examine. Back in 2004, Loomis is arrested by police officers from the Detroit Police Department for abducting the six people. He starts babbling about lizardpeople and ray guns and they assume he is on drugs. Memorable Quotes "We just traveled 90 light years back to Earth?" "And 150 years into the past." "Forgive me if I'm not entirely convinced." "You will be." : - T'Pol and Archer, after stepping through the airlock door into 21st century Detroit "Have you ever operated a vehicle from this period?" "I can pilot a starship!" : - T'Pol and Archer, just before departing in their stolen Dodge Ram. "People used to go to jail for this." "We'll return what we don't use." : - Archer and T'Pol after Archer uses 22nd century technology to take money from an ATM "This gonna take long? I don't wanna miss Conan." : - Lawrence Strode to Loomis "You're a veggie. I forgot. Why don't you take a fry? They're probably okay." : (T'Pol looks at Loomis' french fries in disgust, then at him) "Have it your way!" : - Loomis, to T'Pol "Why would anyone on the street be interested in acquiring methohexital?" : - T'Pol, to Loomis, unaware of drug dealing in the 21st century "What are you doing?" "I don't know about you honey but I'm a little tense, you know what I mean?" "Extinguish that ''now!" : - '''T'Pol' reacts to Loomis lighting up a cigarette "You two better keep your word." "You've been abducting people for money and you're questioning our honesty?" : - Loomis and T'Pol "Those creatures – the lizard-people – they're around here somewhere. You gotta find 'em!" "No problem. We'll get right on that." "Be careful. Be careful. They got ray-guns." "Yeah, ray-guns. Got it." : - Loomis and his arresting officer Background Information * John Billingsley (Dr. Phlox), Anthony Montgomery (Ensign Travis Mayweather), and Linda Park (Ensign Hoshi Sato) do not appear in this episode. Dominic Keating (Lieutenant Malcolm Reed) does not appear on screen, but has several voiceover lines at the end of the episode. * This episode does not feature any scenes shot on the bridge, in sickbay, or in engineering. * Leland Orser previously played Gai ( ), Lovok ( ) and Dejaren ( ). * This is the first episode of any Star Trek series to be rated TV-14 in the United States, because a small part of the plot involving drugs and prostitution. * The idea of characters coming back to the same time period as the real-life filming is similar to , , and . In this instance, "Carpenter Street" was filmed and aired in 2003 and Archer and T'Pol travel back to the then future year of 2004. * The civilian costume worn by Jolene Blalock was auctioned off in the It's A Wrap! sale and auction. *The truck "borrowed" by Archer and T'Pol happens to be the same color and type as the one used by Tom Paris and Tuvok in the episode . * Although this episode takes place in Detroit, in reality, most scenes were filmed on the streets of downtown Los Angeles. Notably, the final shot with the police cruisers features hills in the distance; Detroit has no such hills. * There are many references to the 1978 horror film . The title, and street name, is a reference to director . Loomis is a reference to Dr. Sam Loomis played by . Lawrence Strode is a reference to Laurie Strode played by . Loomis talks about a "Mr. Myers," a reference to the infamous killer . Loomis drives an old station wagon much like the one Myers drives. * T'Pol asking Archer if he is familiar with driving a truck recalls a similar line in , where T'Pol asks Tucker if he knows how to ride a horse. In both instances, the officer doesn't, but assumes that their past experience will be sufficient. * Jeffrey Dean Morgan, who played Damron in this episode, stated in 2012 to Entertainment Weekly that he only took the role because he needed some money to pay his bills. He recalled the experience of playing a Xindi-Reptilian was not pleasant for him at all, remembering that he had to stick straws in his nose to breathe, was claustrophobic the entire time and that he couldn't eat. He remembered going to his home in tears and claimed he nearly quit acting because of his experience on Enterprise. (Entertainment Weekly, issue #1201, pg. 65) * In some scenes between Archer and T'Pol which take place in the stolen truck, the rear-view mirror is noticeably missing. This is a common technique when filming television episodes or movies, so the camera and filming crew do not show up in the mirror. * After T'Pol refuses to have a french fry from the burger restaurant Loomis says "Have it your way," a slogan used in . Links and references Main cast *Scott Bakula as Captain Jonathan Archer *John Billingsley as Doctor Phlox (does not appear) *Jolene Blalock as Subcommander T'Pol *Dominic Keating as Lieutenant Malcolm Reed (com voice only) *Anthony Montgomery as Ensign Travis Mayweather (does not appear) *Linda Park as Ensign Hoshi Sato (does not appear) *Connor Trinneer as Commander Charles "Trip" Tucker III Guest stars *Leland Orser as Loomis *Matt Winston as Daniels *Jeffrey Dean Morgan as Damron Co-stars *Michael Childers as Strode *Donna DuPlantier as Prostitute #2 *Billy Mayo as Officer #1 *Dan Warner as Officer #2 *Erin Cummings as Prostitute #1 Uncredited co-stars *Tom Morga as a Xindi-Reptilian guard *Breezy or Windy as Porthos *Unknown actor as Xindi-Reptilian guard 2 *Unknown actress as Burgerland employee (voice) References aerospace engineer; American Wrecking Company; apple juice; ATM; automobile; bacon; beer; bio-reactor; blood bank; blood type; Blue Zebra; Burgerland; Carpenter Street; cent; cheese; command center; cops; Delphic Expanse; delta band frequency; Detroit; Detroit Department of Health; Doberman; Dodge Ram; duty roster; Earth; fast food; Fiesta Salad; fossil fuel; French fries; Hotbox; Humanoid Figure; gasoline; Graffiti; hamburger; Heisler; intravenous drip; jail; ketchup; kill; kilogram; kilometer; lawyer; lettuce; map; methohexital; Michigan; milligram; milliliter; Mitchell S.Y.; money; motion-activated security system; Myers, William; neutronic power source; news; O'Brien, Conan; Pacheco, "Bad Boy"; parking; penny; phase pistol; pizza; Porter Street; pound; prostitution; Rajiin; ray gun; Robinson, "Killer"; root beer; sedative; smoking; starboard; Starfleet database; stun; Suliban; switchblade; syringe; taco; temporal beacon; Temporal Cold War; temporal incursion; Temporal Prime Directive; terrorist; telephone; temporal tag; timeline; time travel; tire lock; transmission; Tri-City Speedway; Triple Superbeef; Twenty-Fourth Street; United States currency; vaccine; vegetarian; Vulcan neck pinch; "Workin' Man in tha City"; wheelchair; Xindi; Xindi bioweapon; Xindi-Reptilian; Xindi-Reptilian ray gun; Xindi weapon Timeline references 31st century; 2002; 2004; 2061; 2154; 1970s |next= }} cs:Carpenter Street de:Carpenter Street (Episode) es:Carpenter Street fr:Carpenter Street (épisode) ja:ENT:デトロイト2004 nl:Carpenter Street Category:ENT episodes